Hist
Hist – rozumna rasa ogromnych drzew, które pochodzą z czasów przed innymi istotami (wliczając w to Ehlnofey). I choć dawniej las tych drzew pokrywał cały Nirn, dziś po zapadnięciu się ziem i stworzeniu oceanów można je znaleźć prawie wyłącznie na terenie Czarnych MokradełAnuada dla dzieci. Przez większość trwania życia na Nirnie, Histowie byli tajemnicą dla wszystkich poza Argonianami, immanentnie związanymi z tymi drzewami, jako iż Argonianie trzymali naturę ich istnienia w tajemnicy. Nie było więc wiadomo czy były to zwykłe drzewa, które czci ten lud czy może właśnie rozumna rasa będąca w kontakcie z ArgonianamiPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh – ''Imperial Geographical Society'', 3E 432. Pochodzenie Powiada się, że Histowie byli obserwatorami zmagań Ehlnofey ze swego własnego planu rzeczywistości, jednak w wyniku wojen został on zniszczony, a sami Histowie osiedli na Nirnie. Uważa się że Histowie pochodzą z któregoś miejsca w Otchłani, ma o tym świadczyć występowanie Histów w innych płaszczyznach, jak ten, w którym przebywało Umbriel, póki nie trafiło do MundusMiasto w przestworzach - ''Gregory Keyes''. Fakt, że uznają oni Sithisa jako swego stwórcę i pana, sugeruje też iż pierwotnie mogli pochodzić z PustkiMonomit. Biologia Histowie jako drzewa mają różnorodność form, najczęściej przyjmują postać drzew podobnych sekwoiThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, choć częsty również jest widok podobny do baobabuThe Elder Scrolls Online. Są one połączone ze sobą i potrafią się ze sobą komunikować poprzez to połączenieHow We Came to Coldharbour. Czasem następują rozłamy w sposobie myślenia Histów, doprowadzając do utracenia połączenia między danymi osobnikami, takie przypadki są podjęte czystką Histów, usuwając niepożądaną ideę, na każdy możliwy sposób. Komunikują się również z Argonianami, jeśli ci uprzednio pochłonęli ich sokThe Lost Communion. Sok jest halucynogennyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim i w większych ilościach trujący dla każdej z innych ras, dostając się do organizmu poprzez opary czy nawet poprzez kontakt ze skórąList of Instructions – Alchemist Ruuvitar. W sporych ilościach sok Histów jest toksyczny dla wszystkich ras nawet dla ArgonianTribes of Murkmire: Miredancers – ''Emmanubeth Hurrent'' . Stosunki z Argonianami Argonianie istnieją tylko za przyczyną udziału HistówSiew – Marobar Sul, gdy świeżo wyklute niezdolne do oddychania powietrzem płazopodobne młode Argonianów wypije sok Hista rozpoczyna się jego transformacja w dorosłego osobnika, kształtuje się jego płeć i charakterystyczny wygląd przypominający humanoidalnego gadaMyths and Legends of the Hist – ''Cirantille'' . Argonianie wierzą że Histowie w tym momencie ich życia nadają im duszę, których młodociana forma nie posiada. Często też Argonianie nazywają siebie dziećmi HistówA Shallow Pool. Są też oni uznawani za ich formę życia pozagrobowego, jako że dusze Argonian po śmierci trafiają z powrotem do HistówRemember MeSacred Places – ''Goes-Here-and-There''. Histowie poprzez ten proces magazynują wszystkie wspomnienia Argonian, powodując że ci z nich, którzy piją ich sok, mają do nich dostęp, tworząc swoistą świadomość łączoną Argonian powodując że zachowują się bardziej jak kolonia mrówek niż oddzielne osobnikiOn Argonians –''' Cirantille. Podług Argonian, tracą oni coś gdy opuszczają Czarne Mokradła i połączenie z Histami, co to jest nie do końca wiadomoPath of the Pilgrim. Jako że Histowie czczą Sithisa, pośrednio również i Argonianie mają go za swoją figurę stwórcy, jako wyższy stopień w ich boskiej hierarchiiVarieties of Faith: The Argonians – Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial CollegeThe Trials of Hissmir – '[[Sali-Ze|''Sali-Ze]], Hissmir Oblate. Drzewa są również odpowiedzialne za dobieranie partnerów każdemu z ArgonianDominion Troops General Order 719a The Hist's Fire – ''Pegareem'', rytuału który wypada raz do roku tłumnie o stałej dacieThe Argonian Mating Ritual – Valrendil of the Crystal Tower. Nadto decyzje Histów przekazywane przez Spijaczy-Soku, są prawem wśród Argonian, do którego każdy członek plemienia musi się dostosowywać. Ponadto Spijacze-Sokiu są odpowiedzialni za opiekę i zaspokajanie wszelkich potrzeb Hista, któremu służąFrom the records of Ah-Tee, Tree Minder – ''Ah-Tee'' Dochodzi do tego że Argonianie są kontrolowani przez Histy do tego stopnia, iż rzucają się samoczynnie do Otchłani by bronić Histy przed zakusami Daedrycznych Książąt, jak przed atakiem Mehrunesa Dagona podczas Kryzysu Otchłani. Czasem też Argonianie są darowani książętom w ramach układów z nimi, przykładowo z Molag Balem. Argonianie nawet jak nie czują się z tego zadowoleni spełniają wciąż wolę Histów. Kiedy drzewa czują się niezwykle zagrożonePillagers of the Hist, doprowadzają do gwałtownych mutacji Argonian, tworząc Behemothy, bardziej zezwierzęcone i co ważne dla obrony drzew - o wiele masywniejsze i silniejsze, są przy tym zwołać całą rasę, bez wyjątków, z powrotem do Czarnych Mokradeł, by wezwani Argonianie obronili drzewaLord of Souls - Gregory Keyes. Jedyny przypadek Argonianina, który dożył wieku dorosłego, domniemanie bez udziału soku Histów, był Ja-Reet. Pośród nie-argonian uchodził za zwykłego przedstawiciela swej rasy, lecz Argonianie, gdy tylko go spotykali mówili o nim, że zachowuje się jakby nie był do końca rozwinięty psychicznie i emocjonalnieThe Strange Case of Ja-Reet. Ciekawostki * Wedle podań Śpiące drzewo w Skyrim pochodzi z zawiązki, która spadła z Umbriel, gdy miasto przelatywało nad prowincją, przez co prawdopodobnie jest to HistDialog z Ysoldą z The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Galeria Drzewo Hist (Oblivion).jpg|Hist z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Śpiące drzewo (Skyrim).jpg|Śpiące drzewo z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Miasto w przestworzach.jpg|Okładka Miasta w Przestworzach z Umbriel otoczonym lasem Histów Gaj Histów (Legends).png|Hist z karty Gaj Histów z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Przypisy Nawigacja en:Hist de:Hist es:Árbol del hist fr:Hist ru:Хист uk:Хіст Kategoria:Lore: Et'Ada